Ryōzanpaku
Ryōzanpaku is the team of elite fighters who specialize in different styles of martial arts. It is the major aspect in the manga/anime series History's Strongest Disciple. The team is famous for its powerful members and is challenged by other dojos and single fighters so often that they charges its challengers and have a waiting list. Despite this, the dojo lacks money; during the YOMI Arc, it goes into bankrupt. Although they are all immeasurably powerful, the masters of Ryōzanpaku are also very eccentric and quite prone to immature behavior. They have trouble interacting with normal people, mainly because they unconsciously release massive amounts of ki, which sometimes makes the people they encounter feel nauseated. They are lazy procrastinators – only Ma and Kōetsuji are shown to bring in any steady income, Shio gets larger sums of money for bodyguard mission for the Police, while Apachai and Shigure have childish tendencies. Current Masters *'Akisame Kōetsuji' is a philosophical Jujutsu master, and one of the senior members of Ryonzanpaku and Doctor of the Ryonzanpoku. *'Apachai Hopachai '''is known as the Muay Thai "'God of Death'" and Muay Thai master at the '''Ryozanpaku'. He is also shown to have been trained in Muay Boran And Muay Thai. *'Hayato Fūrinji', also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder, head master, and strongest master of the Ryōzanpaku '''Dojo. *Kensei Ma' is the lecherous master of all Chinese Kenpō, though he prefers to fight using soft forms. *'Shigure Kōsaka' is a weapons master of the '''Ryouzanpaku' and the only female master. *'Shio Sakaki ' is infamously known as the 100-Dan Street Brawler of Karate and is one of the masters of Ryōzanpaku. Former Masters *'Shizuha Furinji' is the late mother of Miu Fūrinji , the wife of Saiga Fūrinji, daughter-in-law to Hayato Fūrinji , '''and a member of the '''Kuremisago Clan. *'Saiga Fūrinji' is the current One Shadow of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists, as well as the Furinji Style Master, the master of Kajima Satomi, and the father of Miu Fūrinji . He is also the last/lost hero of Ryōzanpaku. Current Disciples *Kenichi Shirahama is the current disciple of Ryōzanpaku '''and is also known as History's Strongest Disciple'. *Miu Fūrinji is the granddaughter of Hayato Fūrinji; a disciple and member of The '''Ryōzanpaku', and the only daughter of Saiga Fūrinji '''and '''Shizuha Fūrinji. Former Disciple *'Isshinsai Ogata' is the former disciple of Ryōzanpaku and current Saint Fist of Yami's'' ''One Shadow, Nine Fists. *'Midou Kai' has been passed away. Martial Arts Used *Ancient Jujutsu *Ancient Martial Arts *Boxing and Underground Boxing *Chinese Kenpo Soft Style *Tenchi Mushin Ryuu *Furinji Style *Kosaka Style Weapons *Hybrid Martial Arts *Pencak Silat *Pro-Wrestling *Mixed Martial Artist *Muay Boran And Muay Thai *Mutenkendoku Style Karate Gallery kenichi2_large.jpg Trivia *The word Ryōzanpaku litterally means "Dragons Opening the Night". Dragons' existence as one of the most powerful creatures due to their knowledge and power in both Japanese and Chinese religions most likely represent the masters of the dojo itself. It can also mean "Seven Remaining Peace" which could refer to the seven masters and their goal to follow the way of the life preserving fist. Category:Organizations Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Harmonizers Category:Teams Category:Elementals